Riot Store
)]] The Riot Store is the digital center in which people can buy objects with and to enhance their game experience in League of Legends. Functionality The Store is used to purchase a large number of League of Legends game content such : * : In-game currency for most of the lower mentioned content. * Champions: Instead of having all the champions unlocked, you will start with 10 champions temporarily unlocked known as the free champion rotation, with options to unlock more using or . * Skins and Chromas: You can unlock different appearances for Champions using RP. * Rune pages: You can buy additional rune pages with or . * Boosts: You can unlock a limited time boost to your experience points using RP. * Pre-Paid Cards: You can redeem prepaid cards for Riot Points. * Bundles: Groups of different store items bundled together, usually with a reduced price compared to buying the items individually or exclusive content unavailable outside the bundle. * Special Bonuses: If you have a promo code, you will be able to redeem it in the store. Interface PVP.net Riot Store 04.jpg|Champions store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 13.jpg|Champion bundles store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 05.jpg|Skins store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 14.jpg|Chromas store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 15.jpg|Skin bundles store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 16.jpg|Hextech crafting store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 17.jpg|Emotes store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 06.jpg|Ward Skins store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 18.jpg|Summoner icons store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 08.jpg|Boosts store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 07.jpg|Rune pages store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 09.jpg|Bundles store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 02.jpg|Purchase RP window (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 03a.jpg|Gifting Center page 1 (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 03b.jpg|Gifting Center page 2 (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 03c.jpg|Gifting Center page 3 (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 10.jpg|Account store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 12.jpg|Purchases store page (Patch V8.9) PVP.net Riot Store 11.jpg|Codes store page (Patch V8.9) The Store is divided into 6 tabs and 3 extra buttons. Those tabbed pages are: * Featured: Main store page that displays all new and current store content as well as the top selling content and current sales. * Champions: Has 2 sub-tabs: ** Champions: Displays all champions available for purchase, along with information regarding the champions sortable by various filters such as role (Assassin/Mage/etc.) or price (BE/RP) and a search bar. ** Bundles: Shows all currently available champion bundles. * Skins: Has 3 sub-tabs: ** Skins: Displays all currently available skins in the game, with filters to sort out skins by release, rarity, cost or champion. ** Chromas: Displays all currently available chromas and chroma bundles, sortable by release, alphabetically or cost. ** Bundles: Shows all skin and chroma bundles currently available for purchase. * Loot: This pages shows all hextech crafting related items available for purchase. These including Little Legends, Hextech chests and keys, as well as event tokens. * Emotes: Displays all currently available emotes. * Accessories: Has 5 sub-tabs: ** Ward skins: Displays all available ward skins. ** Summoner icons: All currently available summoner icons. ** Boosts: Shows available experience boosts. ** Rune pages: Extra rune pages and rune page bundles available for purchase. ** Bundles: Shows some of the bundles currently available for purchase in the store. In addition to the 6 tabs there are 3 extra buttons: * Purchase RP: A window that displays all the options for purchasing and obtaining . * Gifting Center: A page dedicated to gifting Riot Store content to friends from players friends list that had been friends for more than 1 day. * Account: Has 3 sub-tabs: ** Account: Displays currently available server transfers and summoner name changes. ** Purchase History: Shows all your purchases for the past 7 months along with buttons for RP purchase history and gifting history. ** Redeem Codes: A windows that allows you to enter codes for pre-paid cards or other gifts from Riot. Sales Sales will occur, where 20 Champions and Skins (5 Champions and 15 Skins) will have their RP cost, percentage discounted. The sale will last for a week (7 days) then a new sale will occur every Monday at 12pm PT. Note that if a particular Region is undergoing some technical issues or a Beta, the sale's duration will increase. However, if the Region had a Beta, which caused Sales to not occur. A Sale will be held when the Beta is over, where all the Champions and Skins that were missed will be on sale. This occurred on the Russia Region, where a Beta was in progress and not allowing the purchase of Champions and Skins at lower price, but when the Beta ended, all the Champions and Skins missed were on sale. Refund To Use the Refund System * Visit the "Purchases" tab of the League of Legends Client Store. * On the left side of the screen, you will see your remaining refund credits (tokens). * On the far right under "Action," select the "Refund" button. * When the popup appears, confirm that you want to spend one of your three allotted credits. Please note that the refund system reverses your original transaction. Meaning, it only refunds the exact type and amount of currency used to originally purchase the relevant content. Therefore, a player will receive BE back against an BE purchase or RP back against an RP purchase. This also means that if a player purchased an item on sale you will receive that same amount of currency back when your refund is processed. Policy There are a few limitations on how a player can use your self-service refunds: * A player only get three refunds per account, per lifetime. Once a player has depleted their refund tokens, Riot will be unable to process any additional refunds against the player's account. * Players can only refund Skins and Champions through the store feature. * For Rune Pages, Bundles, and name change reversal requests, the player will need to submit a ticket for Riot to manually process the requested refund. If the player do not have any tokens left, Riot will be unable to assist them. * Official Refund Policy only allows refund of purchases made in the last 90 days. Players are not able to request refund of content purchased prior to that. * If a player wants to refund a champion and the player own skins for that champion, please note that the player will have to use tokens to refund all the skins for that champion before they are able to use a token to refund the actual champion. For frequently asked questions about Riot's Content Refund Policy, please see the following: FAQ Media Gallery= homepage.PNG|Riot Store Home page as of Sep. 25, 2011. champpage.PNG|Riot Store Champion page as of Sep. 25, 2011. skinpage.PNG|Riot Store Skin page as of Sep. 25, 2011. runepage.PNG|Riot Store Rune page as of Sep. 25, 2011. bundlepage.PNG|Riot Store Bundle page as of Sep. 25, 2011. PVP.net Riot Store old1 01.jpg|PVP.net Riot Store Featured page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 02.jpg|Purchase RP window (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 03a.jpg|Gifting Center page 1 (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 03b.jpg|Gifting Center page 2 (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 03c.jpg|Gifting Center page 3 (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 04.jpg|Champions store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 05.jpg|Skins store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 06.jpg|Ward Skins store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 07.jpg|Runes store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 08.jpg|Boosts store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 09.jpg|Bundles store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 10.jpg|Account store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 11.jpg|Codes store page (Patch V5.7) PVP.net Riot Store old1 12.jpg|Purchases store page (Patch V5.7) Category:The Store de:Riot Shop zh:Riot Store